Meet
by Naru Shinohara
Summary: Seharusnya kau bilang kalau tidak bisa datang. A birthday fic for Tsukishima! Semi-AU, OOC, typos. Mind to RnR?


Semenjak mereka berdua berpisah untuk menjalani karir masing-masing selama dua tahun terakhir ini, Yamaguchi sangat ingin bertemu dengan lelaki berkacamata itu yang sejak masih dari masa sekolah sudah menjadi teman dekatnya. Tempat bekerja dan kesibukan merekalah yang menghalangi. Terkadang saat Yamaguchi tengah lengang dari urusan kerja, Tsukishima yang sibuk sampai bertukar pesan pun tak sempat. Dan saat Tsukishima punya waktu luang, giliran Yamaguchi yang tak bisa dihubungi.

Rasa rindu perlahan muncul dan semakin terasa oleh Yamaguchi. Namun lelaki itu tidak tahu apakah si pirang di seberang sana juga merindukannya atau tidak.

Dua tahun tak bertemu, dua kali juga lelaki itu tak dapat ikut merayakan ulang tahun Tsukishima. Kadang Yamaguchi bertanya-tanya, dengan siapa lelaki berkacamata itu merayakan ulang tahunnya? Mungkin Yamaguchi lebih khawatir kalau Tsukishima bahkan tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya dan hari istimewa itu ia lewati begitu saja.

.

.

 **Meet**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning! OOC, typos, etc.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Tsukishima Kei**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat di hari esok, 27 September, adalah ulang tahun Tsukishima. Dan Yamaguchi tidak mau esok menjadi ketiga kalinya ia melewatkan hari istimewa sahabatnya itu tanpa bertatap muka langsung. Mumpung besok juga hari libur, dengan segera saat istirahat kantor Yamaguchi mencoba menelpon Tsukishima.

Satu kali panggilan, belum diangkat. Yamaguchi mencoba membuat panggilan yang kedua kalinya. Bunyi tanda panggilan diangkat terdengar. Senyum tersungging di bibir Yamaguchi.

 _"_ _Halo?_ _"_ sapa suara di seberang sana. Ah, rasanya Yamaguchi sangat merindukan suara dingin lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Halo, Tsukki. Apa kau ada waktu luang besok? Aku... ingin bertemu." Yamaguchi langsung _to the point_ mengingat sahabatnya itu tidak suka basa basi. Terdapat jeda sebelum Tsukishima menjawab.

"Ya, ada. Tapi mungkin tidak di siang hari. Aku harus bertemu dengan klien dan menyelesaikan beberapa hal dulu," jelas Tsukishima. Wajah berbintik Yamaguchi langsung berseri mendengar pemuda itu akhirnya memiliki waktu luang dan bisa ditemui.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di restoran di Karasuno? Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatmu dan tempatku juga," usul Yamaguchi.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku bisa datang jam 6 sore. Kau tunggu saja," balas Tsukishima. Senyum Yamaguchi melebar.

"Aku mengerti." Yamaguchi membalas. Terdapat jeda lagi sebelum lelaki itu berniat ingin memperpanjang waktu panggilan untuk sekedar bertanya kabar.

"Ano, Tsukki. Bagaimana—"

"Maaf, Yamaguchi. Jam istirahat kantorku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu," potong Tsukishima sebelum Yamaguchi membereskan kalimatnya.

"B-baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya." Balasan singkat itu diiringi ditutupnya panggilan.

Yamaguchi menghela napas. Ia pun kembali ke meja kerjanya dan berkutat dengan kerjaan yang menumpuk.

.

.

Esok harinya sebelum Yamaguchi pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan untuk bertemu, ia terlebih dulu pergi ke toko kue dan membeli dua kue _strawberry shortcake_ dan lilin kecil untuk Tsukishima.

Seperti yang lelaki pirang janjikan, Yamaguchi sudah duduk manis menunggunya jam 6 sore di meja yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya. Lengkap dengan kue _strawberry shortcake_ yang masih terbungkus dalam kotak.

Tsukishima sudah ia kabari. Namun lelaki itu bilang bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak dan akan berusaha datang sebisa mungkin. Walaupun sedikit kecewa, Yamaguchi tetap akan menunggu sahabatnya demi bisa bertemu. Ia pun memesan segelas cappuccino hangat terlebih dahulu untuk menemaninya.

.

1 jam berlalu, Yamaguchi masih tenang-tenang saja menunggu Tsukishima sambil memainkan gawainya. Pengunjung lain mulai berdatangan satu persatu untuk makan malam di restoran itu.

.

2 jam sudah Yamaguchi menunggu. Tsukishima tak juga menghubungi dan tak dapat dihubungi. Yamaguchi mulai merasa resah menunggu. Ditambah seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan bertanya mau sampai kapan ia berada di sini.

"Maaf, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang," balas Yamaguchi yang bahkan tidak tahu apakah Tsukishima benar akan memenuhi janjinya atau tidak.

.

Pukul 9 malam dan Yamaguchi masih setia duduk seorang diri di meja yang telah dipesan itu. Dan Tsukishima tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Pelayan yang tadi menghampirinya kini datang lagi.

"Maaf Tuan, ini sudah masuk jam tutup restoran, dan sudah tidak ada pengunjung lain lagi selain anda," ujar lelaki berseragam hitam khas pelayan restoran itu dengan sopan.

Yamaguchi ingin kembali meyakinkan pelayan itu bahwa sahabatnya akan datang. Namun ia tahu itu mustahil. Akhirnya Yamaguchi mengambil kantung plastik berisi kue kesukaan Tsukishima itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Dalam kereta, Yamaguchi hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Plastik berisi kue yang masih utuh tergeletak di kursi sampingnya yang kosong. Baru kali ini rasanya ia merasa sangat dikecewakan oleh teman sedari kecilnya itu. Apa yang saat ini tengah Tsukishima lakukan, rasanya tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri sekarang.

.

.

Yamaguchi berjalan perlahan dari stasiun menuju apartemennya dengan kepala tertekuk ke bawah. Ia merasa sudah membuang-buang waktunya percuma. Bisa saja jika ia tidak bersikukuh menunggu Tsukishima menemuinya sampai selarut ini, ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan dari kantornya yang dibawa pulang. Di saat yang sama Yamaguchi juga menyalahkan diri sendiri yang seenaknya membuat janji padahal tahu Tsukishima sesibuk itu. Sambil menghela napas lelah, Yamaguchi merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci apartemen.

Saat kemudian ia menyadari ada seseorang di depan pintu hunian kecilnya itu. Sosok tinggi itu perlahan membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah Yamaguchi. Wajahnya sangat familiar. Terlalu familiar.

"Tsu-tsukki?" Yamaguchi memastikan lelaki di depannya ini adalah Tsukishima.

"Ya, ini aku. Aku sadar tidak akan bisa datang ke restoran yang kau bilang. Jadi aku menunggumu pulang di sini," jawab si pirang dengan ekspresi bersalah yang tidak terlalu kentara. Yamaguchi perlahan berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah semakin dekat akhirnya ia memeluk erat Tsukishima. Membuat lelaki itu begitu kaget dibuatnya. Namun tak berapa lama, ia balas memeluk Yamaguchi. Rasa rindu yang sebenarnya selama ini ia rasakan membuat Tsukishima memeluknya tak kalah erat.

"Maaf." Satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Tsukishima tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Yamaguchi yang ia rasa sekarang tengah menangis. "Aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucapan itu kini diucapkan Tsukishima sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Yamaguchi. Dapat ia cium harumnya parfum mint yang lelaki itu gunakan.

Beberapa saat berlalu, pelukan itu masih bertahan. Sampai akhirnya Yamaguchi menghentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan pelukan erat itu.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa semengecewakan ini," ujar Yamaguchi. Bibirnya tersenyum sendu. Sedangkan Tsukishima hanya diam. Menunggu lelaki di depannya untuk bicara lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tidak bisa datang dan malah menungguku di sini? Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi? Apa kau tahu seberapa lamanya aku menunggumu di sana?" Yamaguchi mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada Tsukishima. Lelaki itu belum juga membalas apapun dan membiarkan Yamaguchi mencurahkan kemarahannya.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa rindunya aku dan seberapa inginnya aku bertemu denganmu?"

Pertanyaan terakhir itu membuat kepala Tsukishima yang sedari tadi menunduk, perlahan terangkat dan menatap mata Yamaguchi yang kini basah dengan air mata. Manik coklatnya melirik kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dipegang Yamaguchi. Dari nama toko kue yang tertera, Tsukishima bisa tahu bahwa sore tadi lelaki itu membeli kue terlebih dulu untuknya. Tsukishima semakin merasa bersalah.

"Yamaguchi, aku sungguh minta maaf. Setelah berurusan dengan klien aku tidak menyangka akan diajak minum-minum oleh teman-teman di kantor, dan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsukki. Lagipula ini salahku yang bersikap egois dan memutuskan sendiri kapan kita harus bertemu. Dan kurasa, aku memang tidak bisa marah padamu." Yamaguchi yang memotong perkataan Tsukishima membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau memaafkanku begitu saja?" tanya Tsukishima. Dibalas anggukan dan senyuman manis dari Yamaguchi. "Lagipula ini adalah hari istimewamu," ujar Yamaguchi. Kedua tangannya lalu membuka kantung plastik yang sedari dipegangnya. Satu kotak kue dibuka, lalu diulurkan ke depan wajah Tsukishima.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsukki!" ujar Yamaguchi diiringi senyum cerah seperti biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tsukishima tersenyum. Namun bukannya menerima kue dari Yamaguchi, ia malah memeluk kembali teman masa kecilnya itu. Di sisi lain Yamaguchi protes karena kue yang telah dibelinya hampir jatuh. Mereka berdua pun tertawa melihatnya.

"Tsukki, lebih baik kita merayakan ulang tahunmu di dalam. Di sini dingin," ujar Yamaguchi sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Sebelum masuk, Tsukishima teringat sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga membawakanmu kentang goreng. Tapi aku menyimpannya di mobil dan lupa membawanya ke sini. Mungkin sudah dingin. Biar kubawa dulu." Tsukishima kemudian berjalan menuju halaman tempatnya menyimpan mobil. Mendengar Tsukishima juga membawakan makanan kesukaannya, wajah Yamaguchi semakin berseri.

"Terima kasih, Tsukki!"

.

.

A/N:

fic ini dibuat ngedadak karena ngebet pengen bikin fic spesial ultah chara. jadi mohon maap kalo banyak kesalahan sana-sini, ceritanya gak jelas, dan laen2.

daan jadilah ini birthday fic pertama yang kubuat di fandom Haikyuu! teruntuk mas Tsukishima Kei si jangkung, pirang, asin, layaknya kentang goreng mekdi. met ulang tauuun!

segitu aja dari saya~

sampai ketemu di fic2 selanjutnya!

salam,

Naru


End file.
